1. Field of the Invention
Ignition analyzers or testers using measurements or displays derived from the induced voltage detected by a non-intrusive inductive pick-up pulse detector placed in the proximity of the wire lead from the automotive ignition coil through the distributor and into the spark plug are old in the art. The improvements claimed in issued patents are based upon methods for recording and displaying information derived from the detected pulse. The amplitude and wave form of the detected pulse can vary with the electrical load exhibited by the spark plug circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for non-intrusive detection and measurement of the current flow in a conductor are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,706,032 1972 Vikstrom; 4,378,525 1903 Burdick; 4,513,246 1985 Blain. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,270 issued to W. J. Cook describes a device for determining the operating conditions of a combustion engine spark plug by inductively detecting the current pulse in the spark plug lead wire by the intensity of a neon light bulb illuminated by the current pulse.